


A Statue of My Love

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 3 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Harry Hook, Descendants 3 Spoilers, Descendants books referenced, Disney, Disney Channel, Disney Channel Original Movies, Evil Audrey (Disney: Descendants), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Movie: Descendants 3, OC, Original Character(s), Turned to Stone, dcom - Freeform, forest, the boy that Harry is talking about is Anthony Tremaine, the scene where the VK boys are looking for Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: Audrey is evil, Ben is missing, and Carlos wasn't able to meet Orion at Jane's birthday party. Nothing was going as planned. But when the 4 VK boys and Dude go out into the woods to look for the missing king, what will the little terrier find?





	A Statue of My Love

The four VK boys went out in search of Ben in the woods. Gil had stopped at a berry bush and started to eat from it. Jay decided to join in when he suggested an icebreaker and a whole conversation started from there. But Carlos couldn’t focus on what they were saying. He hadn’t seen Orion since the entire ordeal began and he started to get worried. He shook himself out of it though when Harry started laughing.

“Tourney? That’s a wee boy’s game.”

Gil was only fazed for a second, however, and started to fantasize. “Hey, you know what would be fun? To go rafting on a jungle river.”

“Find a lost civilization,” Jay added on.

“Oh, or maybe a penguin,” Gil said excitedly.

“Oh, well, you'd find those more in like icebergs,” Jay corrected nicely. “But I'd love to see one of those.”

“You guys are killing me,” Harry complained as he walked up to the bush. From his spot on the ground, Carlos watched as he took a berry and hummed at the delightful taste. Then they suddenly made eye contact. “P.S., your mutt went that way.”

There was a sudden call from a little further in the woods. “Carlos!”

In a sudden panic, Carlos bolted into a standing position. “Dude, what do you see?”

“Just hurry!”

At that Carlos sprinted in front of boys fearing for Dude. He followed the sound of whimpering until he got to a small clearing in the forest. A second of relief washed over him when he saw that the whimpering was not from pain, but concern overtook him again when he realized it was from sadness. In the middle of the clearing, Dude was on his hind legs and pawing at a statue. The stone figure was turned away from him and was holding what looked like a small gift bag. As Carlos slowly made his way to the statue, he noticed that it was hugging itself in a comforting fashion. Images of Hannah turned to stone in front of the school flashed in his mind.

“Is it another student, Dude?” Carlos looked down at the dog who only whined louder in response.

Carlos could hear three sets of footsteps quickly approaching as he circled to the front of the statue. The second he saw the face of the person his heart stopped. Carlos could barely recognize the blurry figures that showed up at the edge of the clearing. Tears began to fill his vision and quickly fall down his face as he stared into the familiar stone eyes.

“Orion?”

Jay heard his friends broken whisper from where he was standing and froze in realization. 

“Oh no.”

“Who is that?” Gil asked softly.

“That’s the son of Hercules.”

“What’s he spillin’ tears for then? Isn’t he supposed to be annoyin’?” Harry whisper yelled from Jay’s other side.

“o that’s Hercy,” Jay explained before pointing to Carlos on his knees crying in front of the student turned to stone. “That’s his younger brother, Orion.”

“They had a second child?” Gil asked.

“Yeah,” Jay confirmed. “He’s the exact opposite of Hercy, so you don’t hear much about him.”

Gil nodded. “Are they close friends?”

Jay can’t take his eyes off of his hurting friend. “They’re dating.”

“They allow that here?” Harry asked, gesturing vaguely with his hook. “You know, the whole boy and boy thing.”

That comment got Jay to rip his eyes away from Carlos in an instant. He was about to attack the pirate. But when he got a good look at him he didn’t see hatred. No, all he saw was Harry looking longingly at the statue and Carlos slowly standing up with Dude in his arms. For the third time that day, Jay was reminded of just how different the Isle was from Auradon.

“Yeah,” was his simple answer.

“Nearly got attacked by me own family an’ crew for being seen with another boy,” Harry started, seeming like he forgot where he was. 

“I’m sorry, man,” Jay sympathized.

Harry shook his head and turned toward the son of Jafar. “It’s not your fault, mate.”

“Yeah, and besides, he’s in a good relationship now,” Gil chimed in.

Harry softly laughed and inspected his hook. “That I do. As cruel as that rule was, if it weren’t for it, I wouldn’t be with me girl.”

Jay took one look at the love dazed Harry Hook and gave him an unreturned nod. He then looked back towards the clearing and saw Carlos walking back to the group while Dude was licking his remaining tears. Jay met him halfway and pet Dude before placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Are you ok, Carlos?”

The shorter boy was about to nod his head before he stopped and shook it instead. When he finally spoke, there was a fire in his voice that Jay had only ever heard him use when he was telling off his mother. “Let’s make sure Ben is ok. Then we’ll find Audrey.”


End file.
